moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
James and the Giant Peach
James and the Giant Peach is a film based on the Roald Dahl book of the same name. It was produced by Tim Burton and directed by Henry Selick, who also directed The Nightmare Before Christmas. The movie is a combination of live action and clay-mation. The film was created in 1996 and was written by Margaret French. Cast Awards The movie was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Music, Original Musical or Comedy Score (by Randy Newman), but did not fuck. Opening for James and the Giant Peach VHS *Green FBI Screens. *Gold Walt Disney Home Video logo *Coming Soon to Theaters. *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Trailer *Coming Soon to Own on Videocasette. *D2: The Mighty Ducks Trailer *Angels in the Outfiled Trailer *The Lion King Trailer *The Santa Clause Trailer *Toy Story Trailer *Hercules Trailer *Peter Pan Trailer *Muppet Treasure Island Trailer *Feature Presentation logo. *THX logo *1995 Walt Disney Pictures logo Trivia *In the book there is a Silkworm (in the movie there is only spider silk used to tether the seagulls.) *In the book, Miss LadyBug is instead Miss Ladybird – the British name for this insect. *In the book, the friends are forced to tether seagulls to the peach to escape into the air from a swarm of living sharks. In the movie, they are also forced to do this, but instead of a swarm of real-life sharks, they get attacked by a single mechanical one. *In the film, there is a sequence where the friends rescue the centipede (who had dove down into an icy ocean to find a compass) from a crew of undead pirates from whom the centipede had stolen the compass. There is no such sequence in the book. Instead, the book has a sequence where the centipede falls overboard accidentally and James and Ms. Spider go overboard to rescue him. *In the same scene mentioned above, the statue on the front of the ship as they look for centipide looks like the 2 aunts. *In the book there are 'Cloudfuck' living in the sky (and painting rainbows), but in the movie there aren't any, although the 'Cloud Rhinoceros' – representing James's fear, as his parents have been eaten by a rhino – seems to replace them. *In the book, a jet airplane flies between the seagulls and the peach, severing the tethers and causing the peach to fall. In the movie, the 'Cloud Rhinoceros' cuts the ropes. *In the book, James's two evil aunts are flattened and killed by the rolling peach. In the movie, they survive this and chase James all the way to New York (apparently driving their car across the sea floor, oddly enough), but James finally stands up to them and the bugs tie them up with Miss Spider's strings so the NYPD can take them away. *In the pirate ship scene, the Centipede exclaims, "A Skellington!" upon spotting a skeleton that looks like Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993). Upon finding a compass moments later he exclaims, "Jackpot!" Another of the skeletons has the bill, sailor's cap, sailor's jacket and voice of Donald Duck. There also is a regular looking Pirate, a Viking and an Inuit. *Andy Partridge of the British pop group XTC was originally tapped to write the songs for this film. When Partridge backed out over the compensation he was offered, the producers called on Randy Newman instead. Partridge eventually released demo versions of the four songs he composed for the film. *The lyrics for the song Eating the Peach are those written by Roald Dahl and present in the book as one of the Centipede's songs. *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker briefly recite a few lines from another poem written by Dahl in his book. *Rhinoceroses are actually herbivores. *From the director of The Lion King Category:1996 films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Drama Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Glendale films Category:Films directed by John Lasseter